


Silver

by aneon00



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More to come for this chapter! I just need to write what I have in mind and to insert that song by Meghan Trainor (cause it won't get out of my head).</p><p>No copyright infringement intended for Meghan Trainor's All About That Bass.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Stranger and my Dream

A silver-haired guy, around two years older than me, is staring from afar. He has a fierce look in his purple eyes. I was curious to who this man is so I walked a step closer to see him clearly. His expression softened. His lips curved up as if anticipating me to head his way. My heart started to beat fast, I wanted to know his name. Just when my mouth opened to call him out, I woke up.

First period just started when I arrived at school. Luckily, the teacher went oit to get some materials. I sat by the window and propped my elbow on the table eyeing the view outside. Another normal day; yet the dream still bothers me. Who was that guy? The teacher came back and started today's lesson.

"Oi, watch where you're going," a voice called out to me when I was on my way home. I've been drowsy the entire day and apparently I bumped onto some stranger.

"Sorry," I apologized and looked at my victim. My eyes widened.

"What's with that expression?," he asked me. That was him. The man from my dreams. My mouth fell open and stepped back.

"You..." was all I can say.

"Yes?" he brushed his silver hair back and stared coldly at me.

"Have we..met.. before?," I asked. Confusion clouded his face and sighed.

"Are you trying to hit on me?," he smiled playfully.

"Excuse me?," my face turned red and my voice stuttered. He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"No, this is the first time," he answered and headed towards the opposite direction.


	2. Another Encounter

My mind was in a daze when I got home. Originally I wanted to sleep but he kept me awake. The guy at the street earlier, the guy in my dreams. Who is he really? I'm sure they're the same person. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but the image of him haunts my sweet reverie.   
  
I was caught by surprise when I saw him again sitting by the riverbank railings. His feet were dangling and he was whistling a happy tune. When he noticed my presence he turned his gaze at me.

"What are you staring at?," he playfully asked.

I took a step towards him and looked at the view. The river glimmers slowly as the sun peeks from the mountains on the other side.

"The view.. is beautiful," I answered, glancing his direction a little. He laughed.

"Are you denying that before the river, you were originally looking at me?," he asked with a goofy grin. I coughed.

"What?" It was all I could say.

"See. Your face is giving you away. And you coughed too. Not that I mind," he teased me as he pointed at my face. He climbed down and scooted ti my side. His finger poked my cheek playfully which made me shudder. He laughed.

"You make interesting expressions. What exactly are you thinking?," he leaned closer.

"Nothing.." I mumbled. Why can't I think straight? My heart is beating irregularly it could jump out of my chest. Why am I feeling this way with a guy I don't even know? I gripped on the railings for support. "Please stay back.." I told him.  He stepped back and raised his hands.

"Whoa. I don't mean harm. Say, what's your name? I often see you around.." he said.

My eyes blinked in surprise and darted my gaze towards his. How can he often see me when all I can remember is seeing him twice: yesterday and today. He narrowed the gap between us again and lifted his hand to cup my cheek. My body froze at the moment I felt his cool palm on my face. His purple eyes are staring right into mine, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Aria.. is my name.." I answered in a soft voice, almost inaudible.

"Such a pretty name," he said before pulling away.

"You.. Who are you?" I asked in return. He pointed at himself.

"Me? You don't know me when you've been looking at me all this time?" he asked with a surprised comical look on his face.

"You should at least return the favor of me answering your question," I pouted.

He scratched his silver hair and stroked the side of his neck. I saw him opened his mouth to answer and his silly facial expression but I didn't hear anything. I called out to ask to repeat but my voice was lost too. The next thing I knew, it was once again a dream.


	3. Distraction

  
It's been a while since I last had a dream about that guy. Things have been doing well since. I don't feel drowsy or bothered at school anymore. But still, I want to know who he is and why does he keep appearing in my dreams.

"Ne, Aya, let's go to the bar tonight!" my classmate and close friend Ruriko asked me while I was getting my shoes at my locker.

I shrugged and smiled. I don't frequently go to such places because it's noisy and I want to lounge in my bedroom and watch movies instead.

"Oh come on Aya! It's a weekend tomorrow anyway! Pleaseeee for me?" she pleaded. Ruriko never gives up on me, let it be invitations such as these or pushing me to work harder at school and not slack off. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I answered.

"Yatta! Let's meet at the train station at 9 then?" her eyes were sparkling as she waved at me while heading for the school gates.

"I'll mail you," I called out. When I was about to close my locker, I saw a small piece of paper folded in half, fall from it. I picked it up and opened it.

_'Migata-san, I'll wait for you after school at the school garden. - Koujiro Shino'_

Another confession. This is such a pain. It's not that I don't believe in love or anything, I just suck at it. People like me when I don't like them and just the same, the guys I tend to like, do not like me back. After three failed confessions during middle school, I started making romance my least priority.

I went to the school garden just as the letter said and met up with Koujiro to turn him down. I know he mustered all the courage to say that he likes me, but I just don't feel it. There's just no spark. I left after telling him he'll find someone else who can like him back. What a cliche. I walked down to the train station so I can go home early and prepare for my meetup with Ruriko later.

 

* * *

 

Ruriko mailed me saying she's already at the train station. I smiled upon reading her message and headed towards our meeting place.

"Ayaaa! You made it! Wow you look pretty!" she exclaimed upon seeing me. I decided to wear jeans and a body-fit gray long-sleeved blouse just because it's comfortable.

"I don't see anything beautiful about my clothes. Well, it's you who look preppy," I grinned. Ruriko is wearing a short dress and accented it with a gold chain necklace.

"Thank you and you should stop being negative about your beauty. Let's go! The band will start in half an hour," she excitedly told me.

"Band?" I asked as we went in the train station.

"Yeah, they have a live band today. Apparently, they're pretty known for their gigs. They're called Renegade," she enthusiastically shared.

"Oh.. they do rock songs I believe?" I asked her as we ride the train.

"Yup they do.. you like rock songs right? And they say the drummer is hot," she spazzed as she mentioned the drummer.

"I like rock songs and I see you're into that drummer," I smiled.

"Oh shut up, you know I have hots for drummers," she said. I just laughed and we talked about other random stuff. We alighted the train and walked to the bar. Everytime I'm with Ruriko, I feel relaxed. Maybe it's also a good thing I joined her tonight. At least I'm not thinking too much about the guy in my dream and the guy the other day. Maybe this is the distraction I need.


	4. Bass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come for this chapter! I just need to write what I have in mind and to insert that song by Meghan Trainor (cause it won't get out of my head).
> 
> No copyright infringement intended for Meghan Trainor's All About That Bass.

Ruriko and I shared a couple of drinks when the crowd started to cheer. 

"Everybody, give it up for Renegade!!" the host of the bar announced as the band members walked up the stage. 

"Kyaaaa!! They're hereeee!!" Ruriko squealed in my ear as the drummer went up first. 

"Don't shout.. Just wa-" I was about to scold her about destroying my eardrums when a familiar face held the bass guitar. 

"It's him..." I muttered.His eyes and his silver hair gave it away. He was the guy I bumped to days before; the guy who resembles the man in my dream. 

"Hey are you okay Aya?" Ruriko asked me while the band are doing the sound check. I nodded reassuringly. "You seem to be drawn to the bassist huh?," she teased, nudging my side playfully. 

"Shut up..." I answered but not convincing enough since my gaze didn't drop since he went up that stage. I observed him as his long, slender fingers slap his bass guitar skillfully to the music. 

"Yoo everyone are you having fun?" the vocalist called out. The crowd answered with an excited 'yeah'. "Before anything else, we're Renegade. I'm Kiro," he introduced himself as the lead singer of the band and pointed to the drummer. "He's Mako our drummer," he added. Mako waved and smiled handsomely which led to Ruriko's high-pitched squeal. "Our lead guitarist, Daiki," Kiro went beside him and patted his shoulder. "And Ranmaru, our bass," he winked at him and Ranmaru looked away. "Aww too adorable Ran," he called. Kiro went back to the center and the music started to play. "We'll be singing something popular for our first song and our adorable bassist will kick your lights out alright? Ran?" he smiled and raised his hand like he's counting. On three, Ranmaru leaned close to the microphone and plucked the lowest string. 

"Because you know, I'm all about that bass.." he started saying in a low register. My heart skipped a beat as the guitar and drums came in for a split second before Ranmaru spoke again. His eyes met mine."No treble," he added as he looked away and started playing his bass in full force.


End file.
